1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to processing of time series data, represented by trend data and so on, in an industrial plant which is continuously operated, more specifically to storage of data into a recording medium, expansion of data to a memory, data transfer through a network, a method for storing time series data in reading out and displaying data, time series data base system, a method for processing time series data, a system of processing time series data, a system of displaying time series data, a medium recording the time series data or a program for processing the time series data.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, in an industrial plant, data exhibiting operating conditions of the plant are acquired by each predetermined time, a large amount of series data are then accumulated in a data base, and a trend (tendency, transition) of the time series data is displayed and analyzed. A system of displaying the trend having a function of on-line displaying such a trend of the time series data, hereinbelow, referred to as trend data, is proposed in various manners and utilized in various situations.
In the conventional system, when the time series data are stored, as illustrated in FIG. 40, time series data a1, a2, a3, . . . , an at each sampling period xcex94T0 are directly stored in serial according to a time schedule, or the time series data are subdivided into files having a predetermined size and then stored. According to such methods of storing data, there was a problem that a process of picking requisite data out and displaying trend data becomes very complicated when a large amount of data were stored for a long time.
For example, provided that items of data and the amount of data became large, it became difficult to select and pick out data to be displayed belonging to a target item and a target period among the large amount of data. Further, when it was tried to display trend data in a long term scale such as an order of year, it took a long time for displaying data or was impossible to display the data because the amount of data to be read out was excessively large.
As described, in accordance with the conventional methods of storing time series data illustrated in FIGS. 40 and 41, because the time series data at sampling periods xcex94T0 were sequentially read out in response to various requirements of reading out data for displaying various trend data, there was a problem that a long time was necessary to read out and display the data. For example, in case that data stored for an extremely long period were required to be read out at a sampling period xcex94TL longer than xcex94T0, it was necessary to read all data belonging to the required period by the shortest sampling period xcex94T0 and pick out the data by making the sampling period xcex94TL. Therefore, there were problems such that troubles were occurred in reading out useless data and picking out the data; a process for displaying was extremely inefficient; and a requirement of processing at a high speed was not satisfied.
It is desired to minimize the amount of data to be treated, efficiently process, and conduct processes of accessing time series data at a high speed in case that the time series data are stored in a recording medium, the time series data are read out and expanded into a memory, and the time series data are transferred through a network.
Further, in case of a monitoring system which monitors by displaying various trend data of a plant, when, for example, the number of plants was increased or the plants existed in wide areas so as to extend a requirement of reading out the data to a plurality of plants, there were problems that data were acquired from the respective plants, a structure of system was complicated, and a process was complicated.
In order to read such trend data of the plurality of plants out and monitor at a single location, there is a case that a structure of data base system, which concentrates data of a plurality of groups corresponding to the all plants on a single host device and accumulates and stores these, is used. In such a system, there were problems such that a high cost device with a high performance was necessary to deal with a load concentrated on the single host device and data of all of the plants were unable to read out when a trouble occurred in the host device. Even in case that the data could be read out, in the conventional system, processes of instantaneously reading requisite data from the data of the plurality of groups from the different plants and immediately displaying a trend of data belonging to a date and a time desired by a user in a desired scale were complicated and occasionally impossible.
The present invention is provided in consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances. A first object is to provide a method for storing time series data, a time series data base system, a system for displaying time series data, and a recording medium in which time series data are recorded, which enable to efficiently execute a process of reading out requisite data at a high speed when a large amount of data are stored.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a method for processing time series data, a system of processing time series data, and a recording medium in which the time series data or a program for processing the time series data is recorded, which enable to efficiently execute processes concerning storage, read-out, transfer and so on of data without increasing the amount of data to be treated when a large amount of series data are processed.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a time series data base system and a method for processing time series data, which enable to efficiently and freely read out requisite time series data among a large amount of time series data included in a plurality of groups.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a system for displaying time series data and a method for processing time series data, which enable to easily display a trend of a plurality of time series data in a form desired by a user at a high speed.
A method for storing time series data according to the present invention is characterized by comprising a step of storing short period data in which time series data are stored at an arbitrary sampling period xcex94T0 concerning an arbitrary object, and a step of storing long period data which stores time series data at a sampling period xcex94Ti (i is an integer of 1 or more) longer than the sampling period xcex94T0 concerning the above object, wherein the step of storing long period data is repeated by at least one time or more times; and the time series data at a plurality of sampling periods are stored in a recording medium in a state that the time series data are hierarchically related.
Preferably, in the above step of storing long period data, a representative value in a period of the above sampling period xcex94Ti included in the time series data at the above sampling period xcex94T0 is stored as the above time series data at the sampling period xcex94Ti.
In the system utilizing the above method for storing the time series data, because time series data in an arbitrary sampling period and an arbitrary time can be easily selected and read out from the time series data at the plurality of sampling periods stored in the recording medium, requisite data can be efficiently executed at a high speed.
A first time series data base system according to the present invention is characterized by comprising a data storage controlling means for storing time series data at an arbitrary sampling period xcex94T0 concerning an arbitrary object, storing time series data at a sampling period xcex94Ti (i is an integer of one or more) longer than the sampling period xcex94T0 concerning the above object, repeating an operation of storing the time series data at the sampling period xcex94Ti by at least one time or more times, and storing the time series data at the plurality of sampling periods in a recording medium in a state that the data are hierarchically related.
Preferably, the above time series data base system further comprising a data read-out controlling means for appropriately selecting and reading out the time series data stored in the above recording medium among the time series data at the plurality of sampling periods in response to a requirement of reading out, and a means for displaying thus read out time series data in a graph.
Further, the above data read-out controlling means initially selects and reads out coarse data at a long sampling period coarsely displayed by the means for displaying, and succeedingly selects and reads out dense data at a short sampling period more densely displayed by the means for displaying than in the coarse data. Further, gradually thereafter, the jth dense data (j is an integer of 2 or more) at a sampling period shorter than that of the above first dense data are selected and read out.
Substitutionally, the data read-out controlling means selects and reads out data such as a time schedule at a predetermined sampling period suitable for a manner of displaying time series data in the above means for displaying in response to the above requirement of reading out.
In thus constructed time series data base system, because it is possible to easily select time series data at an arbitrary time period in an arbitrary sampling period out of the time series data at the plurality of sampling periods stored in the recording medium, requisite data are efficiently read out at a high speed.
A first recording medium recording time series data according to the present invention is that the time series data at a plurality of sampling periods, different with respect to a predetermined object, are stored in a state such that respective time series data are hierarchically related. Preferably, time series data of a short period sampled at an arbitrary sampling period xcex94T0 concerning an arbitrary object and time series data of long period of at least one or more sampled at a sampling period xcex94Ti (i is an integer of 1 or more) longer than the above sampling period xcex94T0 concerning the above object are stored in a state such that the respective time series data at the above plurality of sampling periods are hierarchically related.
In a system utilizing thus constructed recording medium, because time series data at an arbitrary sampling period and an arbitrary time are easily selected and read out of the stored time series data at the plurality of sampling periods, it is possible to efficiently execute a process of reading out requisite data at a high speed.
A first time series data displaying system according to the present invention is characterized by comprising a means for controlling to store data which stores time series data at an arbitrary sampling period xcex94T0 concerning an arbitrary object, stores time series data at sampling periods xcex94Ti (i is an integer of 1 or more) longer than the above sampling period xcex94T0 concerning the above object, repeats an operation of storing the time series data at the sampling periods xcex94Ti by at least one time or more times, and stores the time series data at the plurality of sampling periods in a state that the time series data at the plurality of sampling periods are hierarchically related, a means for controlling to read out data which appropriately selects and reads the time series data stored in the above recording medium out of the time series data at the plurality of sampling periods upon a request of reading out, and a display means which displays thus read out time series data in a graph as trend data for showing a tendency of the time series data concerning the above object.
In thus constructed time series data displaying system, because time series data at an arbitrary sampling period and an arbitrary time are easily selected and read out of the time series data at the plurality of sampling periods stored in the recording medium and displayed in a graph as trend data, it is possible to efficiently execute a process of reading out and displaying requisite data at a high speed.
A first method for processing time series data according to the present invention is characterized by comprising a step of sampling a basic data in which data at sampling periods nxc3x97xcex94T0 (n is the number obtained by raising 2 to powers) and having a phase of 0 based on a predetermined time are sampled out of time series data at an arbitrary sampling period xcex94T0 concerning an arbitrary object, and a step of sampling hierarchical data in which data at sampling periods n/2mxe2x88x921xc3x97xcex94T0 (m is an integer of 1 or more) having a phase n/2mxc3x97xcex94T0 based on the above predetermined time are sampled as a mth hierarchical data out of the above time series data, wherein the above step of sampling hierarchical data is repeated by at least one time or more times; and the time series data at the plurality of sampling periods are hierarchically arranged. Preferably, the step of sampling hierarchical data is repeated until n/2m=1 is established and hierarchical time series data including data having the amount substantially same as that of the time series data before sampling are formed.
More preferably, in the above method for processing the first time series data, the step of sampling basic data and the step of sampling hierarchical data are processed when the above time series data are written in the recording medium in which the above time series data are stored.
Further, in the above method for processing the first time series data, the above step of sampling basic data and the above step of sampling hierarchical data are conducted when the above time series data are read out of the recording medium storing the above time series data and temporality stored in a memory.
In the above method, when the time series data are sampled by changing sampling periods so that the time series data at an original sampling period xcex94T0 are not overlapped, it is possible to form hierarchical time series data accessible at a high speed without increasing the amount of data.
A second method for processing time series data according to the present invention is characterized by comprising a step of arranging data which samples a basic data at sampling periods nxc3x97xcex94T0 (n is obtained by raising 2 to powers) of a phase of 0 based on a standard of a predetermined time and the mth hierarchical data being data at sampling periods n/2mxe2x88x921xc3x97xcex94T0 (m is an integer of 1 or more, of a phase n/2mxc3x97xcex94T0 based on a standard of the above predetermined time out of time series data at an arbitrary sampling period xcex94T0 concerning an arbitrary object when processing the above time series data, and forms hierarchical time series data hierarchically arranging these time series data at the plurality of sampling periods, and a step of accessing data which initially accesses the above basic data when accessing the above time series data and sequentially accesses first upper hierarchical data in the above mth hierarchical data.
More preferably, in the above second method for processing time series data, the above step of accessing data is processed at a time of displaying in a means for displaying after reading out the above time series data out of the recording medium storing the above time series data.
Substitutionally, in the above second method for processing time series data, the step of accessing data is processed at a time of transmitting the above time series data through a network after reading out of the recording medium.
In the above method, by sequentially accessing from the upper hierarchical data in accessing the time series data, it is possible to initially acquire schematic time series data and gradually acquire detailed data, whereby data at a target sampling period are obtainable at a high speed using a minimum amount of time series data.
A first recording medium, in which a data processing program according to the present invention is recorded, is characterized by recording the program comprising a step of sampling basic data which samples data at sampling periods nxc3x97xcex94T0 (n is obtained by raising 2 to powers) of a phase of 0 based on a standard of a predetermined time as basic data among time series data at an arbitrary sampling period xcex94T0 concerning an arbitrary object at a time of processing the above time series data and a step of sampling hierarchical data which samples data at sampling periods n/2mxe2x88x921xc3x97xcex94T0 (m is an integer of 1 or more) of a phase n/2mxc3x97xcex94T0 based on a standard of the above predetermined time out of the above time series data as the mth hierarchical data are included; and the step of sampling hierarchical data is repeated by at least one time or more to record the data processing program for hierarchically arranging time series data at a plurality of sampling periods.
In the recording medium in which the above data processing program is recorded, because time series data are sampled by changing sampling periods so that time series data at an original sampling period xcex94T0 are not overlapped, it is possible to form hierarchical time series data which are accessible at a high speed without increasing the amount of data.
A second recording medium, in which a data processing program is recorded according to the present invention, is characterized by that a step of arranging data which samples basic data being data at sampling periods nxc3x97xcex94T0 (n is obtained by raising into powers) of a phase of 0 based on a standard of a predetermined time and the mth hierarchical data being data at sampling periods n/2mxe2x88x921xc3x97xcex94T0 (m is an integer of 1 or more) of phases n/2mxc3x97xcex94T0 based on a standard of the above predetermined time out of time series data at an arbitrary sampling period xcex94T0 concerning an arbitrary object when the above time series data are processed and forms hierarchical time series data by hierarchically arranging these time series data at the above plurality of sampling periods and a step of accessing data which initially accesses the above basic data when accessing the time series data and sequentially accesses the first upper hierarchical data in the above mth hierarchical data are included in the data processing program.
In the recording medium, in which the above data processing program is recorded, it is possible to initially acquire schematic time series data and gradually acquires detailed data by sequentially accessing from upper hierarchical data when accessing the time series data, whereby data at a target sampling period is obtainable at a high speed using a minimum amount of time series data.
A second recording medium, in which time series data are recorded in the present invention, is characterized by that it is a recording medium in which time series data at an arbitrary sampling period xcex94T0 concerning an arbitrary object are recorded, which samples basic data being data at sampling periods nxc3x97xcex94T0 (n is obtained by raising 2 to powers) of a phase of 0 based on a standard of a predetermined time and the mth hierarchical data being data at sampling periods n/2mxe2x88x921xc3x97xcex94T0 (m is an integer of 1 or more) of phases n/2mxc3x97xcex94T0 based on a standard of the above predetermined time out of the above time series data; and these time series data at the above plurality of sampling periods are recorded by hierarchically arranging.
The recording medium, in which the above time series data are recorded, it is possible to provide a time series data structure which can efficiently executes processes such as storing, reading out, and transferring data at a high speed without increasing the amount of data.
A first system of processing time series data according to the present invention is a system of processing time series data which processes time series data at an arbitrary sampling period xcex94T0 concerning an arbitrary object, characterized by comprising a means for controlling to arrange data, which samples data at sampling periods nxc3x97xcex94T0 (n is obtained by raising 2 to powers) of a phase 0 based on a standard of a predetermined time and the mth hierarchical data being data at sampling periods n/2mxe2x88x921xc3x97xcex94T0 (m is an integer of 1 or more) of phases n/2mxc3x97xcex94T0 based on a standard of the predetermined time out of the above time series data and hierarchically arranges these time series data at the above plurality of sampling periods, and a means for controlling data to store data, which stores thus hierarchically arranged time series data in the recording medium.
In the above structure, because time series data are sampled by changing sampling periods so that time series data at an original sampling period xcex94T0 are not overlapped, it is possible to form hierarchical time series data which is accessible at a high speed without increasing the amount of data.
A second system of processing time series data according to the present invention is a system of processing time series data which processes time series data at an arbitrary sampling period xcex94T0 concerning an arbitrary object, characterized by comprising a means for controlling to arrange data which samples data at sampling periods nxc3x97xcex94T0 (n is obtained by raising 2 to powers) of a phase of 0 based on a standard of a predetermined time and the mth hierarchical data being data at sampling periods n/2mxe2x88x921xc3x97xcex94T0 (m is an integer of 1 or more) of phases n/2mxc3x97xcex94T0 based on a standard of the above predetermined time out of the above time series data and hierarchically arranges time series data at the plurality of sampling periods, and a means for controlling to access data, which initially accesses the above basic data and sequentially accesses from the first upper hierarchical data in the above mth hierarchical data when accessing thus hierarchically arranged time series data.
In the above structure, by sequentially accessing from the upper hierarchical data when accessing the time series data, it is possible to initially acquire schematical time series data and gradually acquire detailed data, whereby data at a target sampling period can be acquired at a high speed using a minimum amount of time series data.
A third system of processing time series data according to the present invention is a system of processing time series data, which processes time series data at an arbitrary sampling period xcex94T0 concerning an arbitrary object, characterized by comprising a means for controlling to arrange data which samples data at sampling periods nxc3x97xcex94T0 (n is obtained by raising 2 to powers) of a phase 0 based on a standard of a predetermined time as basic data and the mth hierarchical data being data at sampling periods n/2mxe2x88x921xc3x97xcex94T0 (m is an integer of 1 or more) of phases n/2mxc3x97xcex94T0 based on a standard of the above predetermined time out of the above time series data and hierarchically arranges these time series data at the plurality of sampling periods, and a means for controlling to access data which accesses the basic data composing the time series data at a predetermined sampling period and hierarchical data corresponding thereto at the same time when accessing thus hierarchically arranged time series data.
At this time, a structure of the system for processing time series data can be similarly applied to a method for processing time series data, steps of arranging data in a computer readable recording medium which records a program of processing time series data, steps of accessing data in such recording medium, and so on.
In the above structure, by accessing both of the basic data composing the time series data at a predetermined sampling period and hierarchical data corresponding thereto at the same time of accessing the time series data, desirable time series data at a most suitable sampling period can be acquired at a high speed.
A second time series data base system according to the present invention is characterized by comprising a plurality of recording mediums which respectively store a plurality of groups of time series data concerning an arbitrary object by each of the groups, and a means for controlling to read out data which respectively connected to the plurality of recording mediums and controls a process of reading out and a process of transferring the time series data stored in the recording mediums.
In thus constructed time series data base system, because the plurality of groups of time series data are dispersedly stored, it is possible to efficiently and freely read out requisite time series data out of a great amount of time series data belonging to the plurality of groups. Further, it is possible to easily add, change, or delete groups of time series data.
A second system for displaying time series data according to the present invention is characterized by comprising a plurality of recording mediums which respectively store a plurality of groups of time series data concerning an arbitrary object by each of the groups, a display means which is connected to the above plurality of recording mediums through a network and displays arbitrary time series data in an arbitrary group stored in the above recording mediums, and a means for controlling to read out data which is connected to the above recording mediums and the above display means and controls a process of reading out the time series data stored in the recording mediums and a process of transferring to the display means.
Preferably, the display means includes a means for designating data which accesses the above means for controlling to read out data through a network and designates time series data requisite for display, and the above means for controlling to read out data includes a means for transferring data which transfers the designated time series data to the display means after reading out the time series data from the recording mediums. In this case, preferably, the display means designates time series data requisite for display based on address information of the means for controlling to read out data, tag information for recognizing each time series data stored in the recording mediums, and date information showing a time of the above time series data, and the above means for controlling to read out the data reads out data at a corresponding time out of the time series data corresponding based on the above designation and transfers these to the display means.
More preferably, the time series data stored in the recording mediums are stored in a state that respective time series data at a plurality of different sampling periods are hierarchically correlated.
In the above structure, the respective time series data in the plurality of groups are dispersedly stored, it is possible to efficiently and freely read out requisite time series data such as data at a desirable time in desirable time series data out of a great amount of time series data belonging to the plurality of groups. Further, it is possible to easily add, change, and delete groups of time series data. In the display means, it is sufficient that information for designating time series data requisite for display is included, whereby a memory capacity for information can be reduced and a structure of device is simplified. Especially, by storing time series data at the plurality of different sampling periods in the recording mediums in a state that the respective time series data are hierarchically correlated, processes of reading out and transferring the time series data can be executed at a high speed.
A third method for processing time series data according to the present invention is a method for processing time series data in a system of displaying time series data including recording mediums respectively storing time series data in a single group or a plurality of groups concerning an arbitrary object, characterized by comprising a step of designating data which accesses a means for controlling to read out data which controls a process of reading out time series data stored in the recording mediums through a display means and a network and designates time series data requisite for display, and a step of transferring data which reads out thus designated time series data from the recording mediums and transfers to the display means.
Preferably, in the above step of designating data, the time series data requisite for display are designated based on address information of the above means for controlling to read out data, tag information for recognizing respective time series data stored in the above recording mediums, and date information which shows a time period of the time series data; and in the above step of transferring data, data at a time period corresponding to thus designate time series data are read out and transferred to the above display means.
More preferably, the time series data stored in the recording mediums are stored in a state that the respective time series data at a plurality of different sampling periods are hierarchically correlated.
In the above method, it is possible to efficiently and freely read out requisite time series data such as data at a desirable time in desirable time series data out of a great amount of time series data belonging to a single group or a plurality of groups. Especially, in the recording mediums, by storing time series data at a plurality of different sampling periods in a state that the respective time series data are hierarchically correlated, it is possible to execute processes of reading out and transferring time series data at a further higher speed.
A third system of displaying time series data according to the present invention is characterized by comprising recording mediums which respectively store a single group or a plurality of groups of time series data concerning an arbitrary object by each of the groups, a display means connected to the above plurality of recording mediums through a network and displays arbitrary time series data in an arbitrary group stored in the above recording mediums, and a means for controlling to read out data which is connected to the above recording mediums and controls processes of reading out the time series data stored in the above recording mediums and processes of transferring to the above display means, wherein the above display means includes a means for designating data which accesses the above means for controlling to read out data through a network and designates time series data requisite for display, and a means for displaying plural which independently displays a plurality of time series data read out by requiring thus designated means for controlling to read out data by a plurality of times.
Preferably, the above means for displaying plural shows the above plurality of time series data respectively in graphs and displays a plurality of independent graphs. In this case, the plurality of graphs showing the time series data in each group of the above plurality of groups are arranged and displayed by substantially closely arranging these graphs; a plurality of graphs showing data at different times of predetermined time series data in the above single group or plurality of groups are substantially closely arranged and displayed each other; or a plurality of graphs showing predetermined time series data in the above single group or plurality of groups in different time scales are substantially closely arranged and displayed.
In the above structure, because a plurality of time series data are displayed by a plurality of independent graphs, it is possible to easily display a trend of the plurality of time series data in a mode, i.e. desirable group, type, time period, and time scale, required by a user at a high speed.
A fourth method for processing time series data according to the present invention is a method for processing time series data in a system of displaying time series data having recording mediums respectively storing a single group or a plurality of groups of time series data concerning an arbitrary object by each of the groups, characterized by comprising a step of designating data which accesses a means for controlling to read out data which controls processes of reading out time series data stored in the recording mediums through a display means and a network and designates time series data requisite for display, a step of transferring data which reads out thus designated time series data out of the above recording mediums and transfers to the display means, and a step of displaying plural which independently displays a plurality of time series data read out by requiring thus designated means for controlling to read out data so as to read out by a plurality of times. Preferably, in the step of displaying plural, the above plurality of time series data are respectively graphed and displayed by a plurality of independent graphs.
In the above method, because a plurality of time series data in a single group or plurality of groups are displayed by a plurality of graphs independent each other, it is possible to easily display a trend of the plurality of time series data in a mode, i.e. desirable group, type, time period, and time scale, required by a user at a high speed.
Incidentally, to the method for storing time series data, the time series data base system, the method for processing time series data, the system for processing time series data, the system for displaying time series data, and the recording mediums, data showing conditions of various portions of an industrial plant are applicable as the time series data.